


Grullas de papel (Yuyuu)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #OlimpiadasYoI2020, M/M, OlimpiadasYoI2020, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Yuri quiere cumplir su mayor deseo y por ello decide hacer mil grullas de papel junto a su nieta con la intención de traer a Yuuri de vuelta.*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es completamente mía.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 10





	Grullas de papel (Yuyuu)

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki
> 
> Esta historia fue escrita y publicada en Wattpad el:  
02-05-2018
> 
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historias**

Yuuri Katsuki y Yuratchka Plisetsky vivieron una vida plena, se enamoraron y después de un tiempo se casaron. Formaron una hermosa familia, adoptando dos pequeños, un niño y una niña los cuales llenaron sus vidas de más alegría.

Nadie dice que no hubo problemas porque en una relación siempre existen dificultades que en ocasiones conllevan a discusiones, pero con amor todo se supera y eso era lo que pasaba entre ellos. Se amaban demasiado.

Se amaban tanto que a pesar de la actitud demandante y gruñona que tenía Yura la mayor parte del tiempo, Yuuri seguía a su lado e intentaba tenerle paciencia la mayoría de las veces. Se amaban tanto que a pesar de la actitud pesimista y desanimada que tenía Yuuri usualmente, Yura intentaba impulsarlo hacia adelante y hacerle ver que podía hacer más de lo que creía.

Así era su relación, superando todo junto y viviendo una vida plena. Pero el tiempo pasa y la gente envejece hasta que llega un momento en el que el cuerpo no da más y cede ante la muerte.

Esto es lo que le sucedió a Yuuri. Murió en el hospital apretando la mano de su amado quien lo acompañaba todos los días a pesar de que la edad también le pesaba.

Yura sentía que no podía vivir sin su amado, no quería nada y su estado de ánimo era más apático que de costumbre. Solo suavizaba su humor cuando su única nieta venía a visitarlo, ella era muy parecida a Yuuri y siempre quería ayudar.

Yume, la pequeña de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello azabache que a pesar de no compartir sangre se parecía demasiado a sus abuelos. Esa preciosa niña acompañaba a Yura cada vez que podía y le contaba historias que leía. Un día llegó con muchos papeles, cuadrados de colores y se sentó en la mesa frente a su abuelo, el rubio al preguntar qué tramaba recibió la sorpresiva respuesta de que eran para hacer grullas de papel.

—Abuelo Yura, si haces mil grullas de papel se te concederá un deseo ¿No deseas ver al abuelito Yuuri una vez más? —preguntó la pequeña con la inocencia plasmada en sus verdes ojos.

Yuratchka no era quien para romper las esperanzas de una niña por lo que tomó uno de los papeles de color azul y le pidió que le enseñara a hacerlas. La pequeña con felicidad le enseñó una y otra vez hasta que por fin le comenzaron a quedar decentes al rubio.

Todos los días, durante algún tiempo, dedicaban las tardes a hacer grullas de papel y las marcaban con el número que correspondía para saber cuántas llevaban. Yura no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a creer en ello hasta que comenzó a doblar el papel incluso en los momentos que Yume no se encontraba con él. Hacia grullas mientras pensaba que su deseo tal vez podría ser concedido.

El tiempo pasó y la casa se lleno de grullas hasta completar la cantidad necesaria para poder pedir su deseo. Esa noche Yuratchka se fue a dormir con su deseo en mente y la idea de lo estúpido que era creer en algo como aquello, porque era imposible que los muertos volvieran a la vida. Porque era imposible volver a verlo otra vez.

El rubio despertó igual que todos los días, se levantó y sintió el aroma al desayuno recién preparado. Pensando que era alguno de sus hijos se asomo a la cocina encontrándose con su amado. No podía creerlo, las grullas de papel brillaban alrededor de ellos. Se acercó a paso lento, temiendo que ello fuera un sueño.

Abrazo a Yuuri por la espalda y pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir su aroma y la piel de su rostro al posar su nariz ahí. Su corazón saltaba de alegría al saber que era real, que esto había funcionado y que podía verlo otra vez.

Yuuri volteo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, beso sus labios y el rubio no quiso cerrar sus ojos temiendo que todo se esfumara. Se sonrieron mutuamente y las lágrimas del de ojos verdes comenzaron a caer una a una.

—Te extrañe tanto —le dijo sin poder contenerse y apretándolo más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—También yo —le respondió besando su frente— pero ahora estamos juntos para siempre.

~❁~

Yume llegó a la casa de su abuelo, traída por su padre al igual que todos los días. Abrieron la puerta con la copia que tenía su progenitor y se adentro en la casa pasando por el lado de las grullas de papel que habían estado haciendo con su abuelo. Se acercó a la habitación y se subió a la cama donde Yura aun dormía.

—Abuelo, ya llegue —le dijo la niña cuyo nombre significaba “sueño”.

Al no obtener respuesta, Yume lo movió un poco notando su cuerpo frío aunque tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y el rastro de una lágrima en su mejilla. Su padre se acercó al ver el rostro confundido de la pequeña notando que su padre tenía una grulla de papel en la mano, la cual tenía el número “1000” escrito en ella.

** _FIN_ **


End file.
